My Date With The Millionaire's Daughter
by Dixie Darlin
Summary: Sequel to King Bob's Day Out. It's high school and after an embarrassing incident at school, Bob finally asks Ashley on a date! Yay! After all, what could happen...
1. The Truth Is Out!

Disclaimer: Me? Own Recess? Nah, you've got the wrong the girl...you guys want Disney!  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is the best thing I could think of for a sequel to my story "King Bob's Day Out". This is set in high school, so King Bob is in the 12th grade and everyone that is in the 4th grade in the series is now in the 10th grade. Bob, Lawson, and Vince are friends now since they all play sports together and Ashley T. isn't in here because she moved away. In case you don't notice, Nichole Simpson is of my own creation but that doesn't mean I have to like her... Anyway, this starts off in September at the beginning of the school year.  
  
Chapter One: The Truth Is Out  
  
"Oh, he is s-o-o-o cute!" Ashley Boulet sighed while daydreaming in the back of the lunchroom line. She had a major crush on Vince LaSalle, but unfortuneately for her, he didn't return the feeling.  
"Give me a break, Miss Obsessed," Ashley Quenlin remarked aggravatedly. "He is SO not interested." She really got tired of hearing her friend talk non-stop over some guy that didn't even like her.  
"Well, at least I like someone, Miss Spiteful," Ashley B. snapped back. "You don't even give the guys around here a chance to,like, compliment you before you bite their heads off."  
Ashley Q. rolled her eyes. She couldn't help it if nobody at school was acceptable...at least in her own opinion. She saw Ashley A.finally show up for lunch and stand behind Ashley B.  
"It's about time, Ashley A.," she said.  
"Sorry. I had this, like, really hard test in Biology. I totally forgot to study for it last night," Ashley A. complained.  
She hated that class with a passion. She had planned to drop it the first day of school...then she found out Bob was taking it for extra credit. Ever since they had skipped school together six years ago at Third Street Elementary, she had developed a very big crush on him. She just didn't want anyone to know...especially Bob.  
"Why didn't you drop that class like we did?" Ashley B. asked.  
"I bet I know why," Ashley Q. said mischieviously.  
"Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong," Ashley A. said quickly.  
"Yeah right. You didn't drop it because Mister King-of-the-Hockey- Rink is in there, didn't you?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Ashley A. said defensively.  
"Yes you do. You have a crush on Robert Mitchells, and don't even try to deny it." Ashley Q. was usually right when it came to figuring things like this out, and once again she was correct.  
"Shhh! Don't scream it to the world, okay?" Ashley A. scolded. "All right, so I like him. Big deal. That doesn't mean he likes me back, does it?"  
"Hey, you never know," Ashley B. told her. "He could, like, be thinking about you right this minute."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Bob was at his locker putting his books away before lunch. Just one more hour and he'd be able to go home. That was the best thing about being a senior...getting to go home earlier than most other students.  
"Well, if it isn't the 'Captain of the Hockey League' himself!" he heard a loud, goofy voice behind him. Bob rolled his eyes playfully and turned around to face his good buddies Lawson and Vince.  
"Yeah, congratulations, man. We know you really wanted that position," Vince told him.  
"Thanks, guys. I heard you two made on the basketball team again," Bob said. They started walking towards the cafeteria amongst the crowd of students.  
"Yep, sure did. What would the Grizzlies be without us?" Lawson boasted.  
"Probably better!" he heard a girl yell out. It was Ashley Q., who was running ahead to the cafeteria with Ashley B. trailing behind her.  
"I hate that girl," Lawson growled.  
"Come on, she can't be that bad," Bob laughed.  
"Yeah, at least not as bad as Ashley Boulet. That girl just doesn't get that I don't like her like that!" Vince whined. He really got sick of her flirting with him every dadgum day.  
"Nah, she's worse!" Lawson argued. " See, the other day in P.E., us guys were playing baseball while the girls were practicing some cheerleader moves."  
"Gah, here he goes again with another one of his stories!" Bob moaned sarcastically. Lawson ignored him and continued.  
"Anyway, some guy hit a homer over to where they were, and since I didn't want to go over there and get it, I asked them if they could throw it back. Well, little Miss 'Daddy's Girl' Quenlin picks it up and tells me to get it myself. So I say, 'Why? Poor little cheerleader can't throw the ball?'. Before I know it, she rears back and chunks it as hard as she can and the ball hits me upside the head and throws me to the ground with a bloody nose! And all everybody did was laugh! Now, you tell me which girl is worse."  
Vince and Bob looked at each other and tried very hard not to laugh. They failed. The laughs came pouring out and it was quite a while before either of them could speak.  
"A-a girl, ha ha, a girl hit you?!" Bob managed between gasps.  
"Aw, man! That's gotta be the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Vince giggled.  
Lawson frowned. "Come on, guys! It's not funny! She really threw it hard and it hurt like heck!"  
"I don't think I could imagine a girl hitting me!" Bob thought aloud.  
"Well, I bet if you would start flirting with little Ashley Armbrewster, some girls, like Nichole Simpson, would give you the punch!" Lawson told him.  
"What are you talking about?" Bob demanded, suddenly a little nervous. He didn't want anyone else to know that he had a crush on Ashley A.--especially Ashley A. Ever since his last month of being King of the Playground at Third Street Elementary, he'd had feelings about her. He could still taste that strawberry lip gloss she'd worn the day she'd kissed him on top of the junglegym...  
"Come on, Bob," Vince hounded. "We know you like her."  
"Oh, yeah? How?" Bob asked.  
"Well, we knew you needed to take that Biology class for extra credit and all, but I always kind of wondered why you didn't take that chance you got to get out of there," Lawson answered as they entered the lunchroom.  
"Okay, fine! So I have a crush on her. So what? That doesn't mean she likes me, does it?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
The three Ashley's were finally seated at a table eating their salads. Ashley A. just sort of played around with hers with her fork. Ashley Q. looked at her.  
"What's the matter NOW?" she asked.  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just tired of not knowing whether Bob likes me or not," Ashley A. answered a little softly.  
"Oh, good grief! Why don't you just ask him?" Ashley Q. suggested.  
"Really? And risk the chance of him laughing in my face along with everyone else in the cafeteria?"  
"Listen. If you don't find out for sure now then you'll never know," Ashley B. advised. "Look, there he is right there in line. You can ask him now."  
"I'm not going to ask him THAT with everyone in here, especially his friends!" Ashley A. argued. "I'll be the laughingstock of the whole high school. I'll just ask him when I think the time is right, okay?"  
"What's wrong with right now?" she heard a voice. All the Ashley's gave a little jump and looked behind them. Randall Weems was standing there with a mischievious smile on his face. Ashley A. got really worried. Randall may not have been working for Miss Finster anymore, but he was still as big a snitch as ever.  
"Randall! What did you hear?" she demanded.  
"Oh, nothing," he said boredly. "Just that a certain millionaire's daughter has a crush on the captain of the hockey league."  
"Listen, snitch," Ashley A. said coldly. "If you dare tell anyone about that then I'll--"  
"Sue? Ha! Not gonna work, girly. I'm not afraid of that. The judge would laugh you out of the courthouse. However, I will agree not to tell anyone...for a price," Randall said, smiling evilly.  
"Anything! Just name it and I'll give it to you! Just PLEASE don't say anything!" Ashley A. begged.  
"Just a minute, Randall," Ashley Q. barked. "You can't do that to her. She never did anything to you!"  
"So?" he shrugged. "Anyway, I want...I want at least 35 percent of all profit you make on that new oil company of your father's I've been hearing about lately!"  
"WHAT!!" Ashley A. shrieked. "There's no way I'm letting you have 35 percent of anything my daddy owns, you little worm!" She looked around, everyone was sitting down now eating lunch. If Bob found out she liked him, she would be so embarrassed that she'd have to change her name and switch schools.  
"Well, it's either that or be humiliated in front of everyone," Randall reminded her coolly.  
"I'll give you 20 percent, take it or leave it," Ashley A. snapped.  
"Hmmm...20 percent. Oh well, it's better than nothing. I'll have to think it over. Ta ta!"  
Ashley A. gave off a sigh of relief as she walked him walk away.  
"Thank the Lord that's over!" she breathed. Suddenly, she heard the most horrible thing she ever heard. Randall's voice boomed over everyone else's over his speakerphone he had. Twenty percent obviously didn't win him over enough...  
"Attention, please! Attention!" Everyone groaned as they heard him. He always seemed to interrupt their meal.  
"Wonder what it's about this time," Lawson said out of the corner of his mouth.  
"Probably something stupid like someone barfing up their lunch or something," Bob remarked back.  
"Attention everyone! Ashley Armbrewster has a crush on Bob Mitchells. I repeat...Ashley Armbrewster has a crush on Bob Mitchells!"  
Bob's bottom jaw dropped open. Lawson's eyes were bugged out and Vince started choking on his water. Everyone was silent for about two seconds then suddenly everyone started laughing...except the "victims" and their friends of course.  
"A-A-A-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!!!" Ashley A. screamed before running out the cafeteria doors bawling.  
"Ashley A.! Ashley A., wait up!" yelled her two friends as they ran after her.  
The school principal, Mr. Higgins, came barging in soon after and everyone immediately stopped laughing. Mr. Gregory Higgins was the strictest man any of them had ever met.  
"What is going on here? This isn't playtime, this is lunchtime! Finish your lunch and get back to class pronto!" The kids moaned and finished eating in silence. Bob was still too shocked to eat. Lawson and Vince looked at him worriedly.  
"Hey, look on the bright side," Vince said, trying to be cheerful.  
"Yeah, now you know she likes you, too!" Lawson added.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
I hope the first chapter is okay. I personally feel sorry for Ashley because I know that's how I would feel if that happened to me! Well, don't forget to leave a review! 


	2. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Recess is the property of Walt Disney Productions, not mine. I just own Nicole Simpson (Yech!).  
  
Chapter Two: Confrontations  
  
Ashley A. was sitting in a bathroom stall crying. The other two Ashley's were on the other side wondering what to say to her.  
"Ashley A., you cannot stay in that stall forever, now get out here!" Ashley Q. instructed.  
"No! I can't go back out there! Not after that!" Ashley A. sobbed.  
"Listen, girl," Ashley B. said calmly. "Everyone knows that I have a crush on Vince, including Vince, but you don't see me crying about it."  
"But I didn't want anyone to know! Bob probably thinks I'm just a crazy, love-struck kid now! Why on earth would a 17 year old hockey star want to be seen with a 15 year old rookie cheerleader?" Ashley A. started bawling again just thinking about it. Ashley Q. groaned loudly.  
"Stop crying and listen," she said. "You are not a crazy kid. You are an Ashley. And a very mature one at that. If those little punks out there can't respect your feelings about someone, then they're the ones that are crazy."  
"But I don't care about those other kids! I just care about what Bob thinks of me now!" Ashley A. wailed.  
"Girl, for all you know, he's crazy about you!" Ashley B. cut in. "You'll never know unless you go out there and stand up for yourself."  
Ashley A. came out of the stall with a tear-streaked face and started wiping the tears away with a tissue.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. If I don't go out there, I'll regret it forever," she said.  
"That's the spirit!" Ashley Q. encouraged. "Now let's get on to class before we're late."  
They all walked out of the bathroom straight into a huge mass of students struggling to get to their lockers. Ashley A. started feeling queasy again, but her friends helped push her through. They were about to be at their lockers when suddenly Nicole Simpson stepped out in front of them. Ashley A. gulped.  
Nicole Simpson was in the 11th grade and also a new student. She was quite tall with wavy, raven-colored locks that hung past her shoulders. She was probably the prettiest girl in school, next to the Ashley's of course, but she was almost the meanest. The girl probably harassed everyone she came in contact with, except for the popular, sport-playing guys. Lately she'd been having her eye on Bob, and when she heard Ashley A. liked him...well...it wasn't going to be pretty.  
"Well, what do we have here?" she sneered. "A little schoolgirl with a crush."  
"You leave her alone, you witch!" Ashley Q. barked. Nicole ignored her, as usual. By this time a small group of students were gathering around them.  
"Do you want to hear what I think about your little romantic daydreams, rich girl?" Nicole continued. "I think you must be out of your mind! What could have possibly caused you to actually think that a guy like Bob Mitchells would ever be interested in a 10th grade child like you?" she asked her, emphasizing the word "child".  
Ashley A. was about to start crying again when suddenly the unexpected happened. Bob had shown up and placed himself between the two girls to where he was facing Nicole. Everyone was shocked, especially Ashley.  
"Cut it out, Nicole!" he glared. "I mean it!"  
"Well, if it isn't the knight in shining armour, here to save the day!" Nicole mocked. "But seriously, you can't possibly be interested in this girl, can you?"  
"I'm warning you, Nicole. Back off!" Bob said angrily. "It's none of your business knowing who I like or don't like."  
"Geez, don't get so tempermental," Nicole said sultrily. She just loved pushing a guy's buttons until they exploded. She found it quite enjoyable. "I was only joking with her." What a lie.  
"Well, I don't find what you said very funny, and neither does she," Bob informed her. "I suggest you get to class before you say something you're really gonna regret."  
"Is that a threat?" Nicole asked.  
"No, that's a promise."  
Ashley was glad the bell rang for everyone to start getting to class. The crowd dispersed through the hallway to their classes, including Ashley and Bob's friends.  
"Fine, whatever," Nicole said. "This is stupid anyway. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got class to go to."  
Nicole stormed away, sorry that she didn't give Ashley as big a put- down as planned. Bob turned to face Ashley, but she was turned toward her locker getting her Algebra books out.  
"She must still be embarrassed that everyone knows that she likes me," Bob figured silently.  
"Are you okay?" he asked her mildly.  
"Yeah, just fine," she answered. "You didn't have to do that, you know, if you didn't want to."  
"Well why wouldn't I?" Bob asked, a little confused. Ashley faced him.  
"Listen, Bob. Don't think that just because I like you that means that you have to be nice to me. If you don't like me back, don't pretend that you do."  
"How do you know I'm not pretending?" Bob asked her with a relaxed grin on his face.  
"What do you mean?" Ashley asked puzzledly.  
"Ashley...I guess I should have already said this, but--"  
"But what?" Ashley interrupted.  
"Well, you see...I like you too."  
For a moment, neither of them said anything. At this time, only a few kids remained in the hallway, with only three more minutes left to get to class.  
"You...you like me?" Ashley finally managed to say.  
"Yeah...," Bob blushed. "Truth is, I've liked you since that time we skipped school at Third Street. Remember?"  
"Yeah, a little bit. It's been awhile."  
"I bet you remember this," he whispered slightly. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Ashley could have melted. When they parted, she was completely breathless.  
"S-o-o...do you want to get together sometime?" Bob asked.  
"Huh?" Ashley asked, being snapped back into reality.  
"Do you want to go out one night and do something? You know, on a date?"  
"Oh!" she said. "Um, yeah, of course. How about tomorrow? It'll be Friday."  
"That sounds good. Do you want me to pick you up at your house or what?"  
"That's fine. I live at 100 Grand Drive. You know where that is, right?"  
"Yeah, I do. What time do you want me there?"  
"Oh, six-thirty or seven sounds fine."  
"Okay. Whoa! We'd better get to class or we're gonna be tardy," Bob said, looking at his watch.  
"Yeah...see you tomorrow!"  
"Bye!"  
Ashley watched him go to class. When he was out of sight she whispered "Yes!" and skipped off to class. Maybe Randall's telling of her secret wasn't such a bad thing after all.  
  
******************************************************************** Oh, how sweet! I am so excited to finally be writing this! Now, to think about what those two are going to do on their date...PLEASE review!! 


	3. First Date Jitters

Disclaimer: Recess is the property of Walt Disney Productions, not mine. I just own Nicole Simpson (Yech!), some family members, and whoever else that's not on the show.  
  
Chapter Three: First Date Jitters  
  
"I can't believe he, like, asked you out!" Ashley Q. exclaimed over the phone. Ashley A. had just told her the big news about her and Bob.  
"Yeah, I can't believe it either! I practically died when he kissed me."  
"HE WHAT!!" Ashley Q. shouted. "He kissed you?! Like, omigosh!"  
"Anyways, we're going out tomorrow night."  
"Really? Where's he taking you? Dinner? Movie?"  
"Like, I don't know. I guess it'll be a surprise...now, what to wear..."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!" Lawson and Vince yelled at the same time. The three guys were on three-way calling on their cell phones.  
"I asked her out," Bob answered. "Seemed liked the appropriate time to make a move, considering that Randall had to open his big mouth and Nicole started acting like a dadgum hussy to Ashley."  
"Man, Nicole was acting pretty nasty to her. What was up with her?" Vince asked.  
"Duh! Everyone knows that Nicole's been eyeing Bob here for a while," Lawson answered. "And it's a proven fact that girls can't stand competition."  
  
"Tell me about it," Bob muttered.  
"S-o-o-o, where ya'll going tomorrow?" Vince asked changing the subject.  
"Yeah, how are ya goin' to sweep the little lady off her feet? Dinner? Movie?" Lawson added.  
"How does the little place 'Le Chateau' sound?" Bob said.  
"'Le Chateau'? Are you nuts! That place is expensive!" Vince proclaimed.  
"Hey, isn't that French for something?" Lawson asked.  
"It means 'the castle'. It even looks like one on the inside from what I've heard," Bob answered.  
"Dude, you're just a natural at this romance thing, ain't ya?" Vince said jokingly.  
"Yeah, whatever..."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
FRIDAY 6:30 P.M.  
  
Bob reached Ashley's house driving his red Monte Carlo. Dressed in a long-sleeved Polo shirt decorated with broad maroon and navy blue stripes and a pair of cargos, he drove to the front gate of the mansion's lawn. A guard was there sleeping heavily in his chair in the control room. Bob decided to wake him up and honked his car horn.  
H-O-O-O-O-N-N-K!!!  
"AAAIIII!" the guard shrieked and fell out of his chair. He got up and dusted himself off real fast.  
"Uh, may I help you young man?" he said.  
"Yeah, I'm Bob Mitchells. I'm here to pick up Ashley for our date."  
"Oh, yes, of course. Um, let me open the gate for you and just drive on through."  
"Thanks."  
The huge gate opened and Bob slowly drove the car up the winding driveway. He parked and was immediately greeted by a couple of huge German Shephards.  
"Whoa!" Bob said nervously. He didn't really like huge dogs, especially the mean guard dogs. "Nice doggies..."  
The two dogs jumped him and much to Bob's surprise, they weren't attacking but licking. He started to laugh when one tried to actually climb on top of him.  
"Hey, come on, get down!" he chuckled, gently pushing the two dogs off him. He climbed the staircase to the front door followed by his new dog friends. Taking a deep breath, he cautiously rang the doorbell.  
The door creaked open and Bob was at once face to face with a really huge, really tall man. Gulp.  
"Uh, hi!" Bob greeted. "I'm Bob Mitchells. I'm here to--"  
"Come in!" the huge guy ordered.  
"O-kay."  
Bob walked in and the huge butler closed the door. He could hardly believe his eyes. He had never been in such a huge house before! Everything was so...fancy...and clean.  
"Oh, you must be Robert!" he heard a voice say behind him. It was Ashley's mother, who was dressed very extravagantly for her age.  
"Yeah, that's me."  
"I've heard so much about you, Robert. You sound like such a nice boy."  
Bob blushed.  
"Uh, thank you, Mrs. Armbrewster."  
"Don't mention it. Ashley will be down a second. You can come wait in the--Oh, never mind, here she comes now."  
Bob turned around and saw Ashley coming down the stairs. She was wearing a pink blouse with white pants and sandals. Bob thought she was the prettiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on.  
"Hey, Ashley," Bob told her sweetly when she finally came down.  
"Hi, Bob," she answered back.  
"Oh, aren't you two so cute together!" Ashley's mom complimented. "Now, Robert dear, please make sure Ashley gets home by midnight at the least. I don't want her running around at the brink of dawn. Now, you two have fun and don't get into any trouble!"  
Ashley's mom urged them out the door and closed it. Bob and Ashley looked at each other.  
"You look nice," he told her.  
"Yeah, you don't look so bad either," she joked.  
"So, ready to hit the road?"  
"You bet."  
As the walked to the car, the two German Shephards came running towards them. They both started trying to play with Bob again, who was trying to keep them from knocking him over.  
"Friendly dogs," he laughed. "What's their names?"  
"Rockefeller and Vanderbilt," Ashley answered rolling her eyes. "Daddy named them. I call them Rocky and Derby."  
"Cool."  
"Hey," Ashley said as she got into the car. "Isn't this the same kind of car Dale Earnhardt Jr. drives?"  
Bob looked surprised.  
"Yeah. How'd ya know?"  
"Well, duh! He's just my favorite NASCAR driver."  
"Hey, mine too! That's why I always ask for a number 8 on all my jerseys. You know, that's his car's number. I didn't know you liked NASCAR." Bob started the car and went down the driveway.  
"Who doesn't? Ashley Q. and I watch it all the time, except she likes Jeff Gordon."  
"Really? That's who Lawson likes."  
"So, where are we going?"  
"Oh, just a little place I call 'Le Chateau'," Bob said offhandedly.  
Ashley squealed.  
"Are you serious?! Omigosh! That is like the best restaurant in the world!"  
"I thought you'd say something like that."  
  
*********** 


	4. Le Chateau'

Disclaimer: Recess is the property of Walt Disney Productions, not mine. I just own Nicole Simpson (Yech!), some family members, and whoever else that's not on the show.  
  
Chapter Four: 'Le Chateau'  
  
(A/N: This song comes from Lady and the Tramp 2 soundtrack. Just pretend Bob and Ashley can sing.)  
  
I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way  
  
Bob: I never had this feeling before  
She gives me shakes and shivers  
I can't ignore  
And I see that there's more now  
Than just running free.  
  
Ashley: I've never felt my heart beat so fast  
I'm thinking of him first  
And of myself last  
And how happy I want him to be  
  
Bob: It's amazing  
Someone in my life  
Just might be loving me  
I didn't know that I could feel this way  
  
Ashley: It's so crazy  
Something in my life  
Is better than a dream  
I didn't know that I could feel this way  
  
Bob: She makes me warm and happy inside  
  
Ashley: He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed  
  
Both: All these feelings I have have me asking...  
  
Ashley: Can this be love?  
  
Bob: Can this be love?  
  
Ashley: It's crazy  
  
Both: I can hardly speak  
  
Ashley: Whenever he  
  
Bob: Whenever she  
  
Both: Says "hi"  
  
Ashley: I didn't know that I could feel  
  
Bob: I never dreamed that I could feel  
  
Ashley: I  
  
Both: Didn't know that I could feel this way... ************************************************************************  
  
"Wow!" Ashley gasped as her and Bob walked into the fancy restaurant. "This place is gorgeous!"  
"Not as gorgeous as you are," Bob told her smiling. When she blushed, he smiled even harder.  
"Do you have reservations, monsiour?" asked a short French-looking man.  
"Are you the Maitre D`?" Bob asked.  
"Oui, that is correct. Now, your reservations?"  
"Yeah, we're the Mitchells-Armbrewster party," Bob told him.  
The Maitre D` checked his book and saw their names listed.  
"Very well. I am Jean-Pierre, and I will be your host for the night. Please, right this way."  
Bob and Ashley followed Jean-Pierre to their table, a quiet little table for two. With all the tables lit faintly by candles and a band playing the blues, the night couldn't have been more perfect. Then they got their menus--all written in French.  
Bob wasn't expecting to have to order in French...he didn't know anything but English! Ashley seemed to have no problem reading the menu, but she took French class as an elective. Bob was feeling pretty stupid as he tried to decipher this unknown language. What on earth was an "omelette du fromage"?  
Ashley noticed Bob seemed to have a problem figuring the menu out and asked,  
"What's wrong?"  
"Uh..." he started, feeling a little embarrassed. "I can't read this stuff."  
"Oh, well, what would you like to have?"  
"Fried fish sounds pretty good right about now," he decided. "And some sweet tea."  
" 'Poisson frire' and 'the` sucre'?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Jean-Pierre came back and took the order (in which Ashley told in precise French) and went off to find the cook. Bob was quite impressed.  
"I wish I could speak something besides English," he said. "But, I don't think I'd ever get around to learning it."  
"It's pretty hard, but once you learn the basics, the rest is easy."  
"Well, when you've got a baby sister to watch after school every day, you don't get much studying done," Bob laughed.  
"You have a little sister?"  
"Yeah. You remember me telling you about my mom dating that Jacob Griffin guy back in elementary?" "Uh-huh. Did she marry him or something?"  
  
"She sure did. Anyway, when I was in ninth grade, Mom got pregnant and she wound up having my sister, Kelsey. She's almost three now."  
"Aww...I bet she's cute."  
"Yeah, she does kind of look like me," Bob kidded.  
"Oh, stop it!" Ashley scolded playfully.  
"You're order, monsier and madamoiselle," they heard Jean-Pierre say beside them. He handed them their plates and gave Bob the bill.  
"Have a splendid night and thank you for choosing 'Le Chateau'. You may leave the payment on the table when you leave."  
"Okay, thanks," Bob told him as the little French man left. He looked at his bill and nearly had a heart attack. Two hundred and fifteen dollars!!! Man, what one had to go through just to have a perfect date!  
"Crap," he thought. There goes his paycheck for the month.  
He sat the bill aside and focused his attention on his fish. It was quite tasty looking and Bob was starting to get an appetite. He reached for his fork, but instead of finding just one he found two! What on earth was that for? Not knowing (or caring) the difference, he reached for the bigger one and dug in.  
Ashley on the other hand was well learned at the ways to use all the utensils and had no problems. She had ordered vegetable soup as was trying hard not to spill it on herself.  
Half way through with this eating ordeal, Bob looked up and saw the face of someone he least wanted to see--the devil herself--Nicole...  
"Well, if it isn't the happy couple," she grinned.  
"Nicole, what are you doing here?" Bob asked angrily.  
"Can't a girl eat?" she answered, keeping her trademark "evil grin" slapped on her face. "I seriously had no idea that you two were going to be eating here. I just felt like coming here, is all."  
"Yeah, right," Ashley thought silently.  
"Well, you two have a nice night," Nicole told them before being escorted to another table across the room. Bob and Ashley were relieved.  
"She's planning something, I know it," Bob said aloud.  
"What you mean?" Ashley asked alarmed. She hoped he was wrong...she had already been humiliated enough by that girl once. Bob noticed that Ashley was looking worried. He smiled.  
"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself. She's not gonna try anything," he assured her.  
"I hope not," Ashley muttered.  
But Bob couldn't help but think that Nicole WAS planning something...he just wished he knew what.  
  
*****************************  
  
After they finished eating and paying the really big bill, they went driving around trying to find something else to do when they saw a sign on the side of the road.  
"What does it say?" Ashley asked.  
"It says: Carver's Carnival 2003...Come for fun, games, prizes and more...Located on 64th St."  
"Ooh, I like carnivals!" Ashley exclaimed. "Can we go?"  
"Sure, sounds like fun," Bob agreed.  
He kept on driving and before long they found themselves at Carver's Carnival. To Be Continued...  
  
******  
  
Thanks everyone for all the reviews!!!!! I think the only reason I keep on writing is because of them! 


	5. Carver's Carnival, Part One

Disclaimer: Recess is the property of Walt Disney Productions, not mine. I just own Nicole Simpson (Yech!), some family members, and whoever else that's not on the show.  
  
Chapter Five: Carver's Carnival, Part One  
  
They arrived at 64th Street and found the entrance to the carnival. The place didn't look too crowded which was good. Bob parked the car and they both got out and walked to the entrance. An Italian man in a red-and- white pinstriped suit (like a circus ring-leader) with a big black mustache and a cane was busy doing some paperwork in the ticket booth. Bob cleared his throat to get the man's attention.  
"Ahem!"  
"Oh!" the man jumped, turning quickly to see who was there. "Oh, terribly sorry! I was expecting anyone else to show up. Can I help you?"  
"Yeah, we kinda want to go in," Ashley told him in a tone that seemed to say "that was a dumb question".  
"Of course, of course. Silly question, heh, heh... Anyways, I am Carver Benito, the owner of this carnival," he introduced, getting their tickets.  
"No offense, man, but it's kinda dead out here, don't ya think?" Bob asked.  
Carver put a frown on his face.  
"Yes, business is not too well. I mean, what is wrong with people today? They don't seem to be interested in having fun anymore. All they care about is their jobs and responsibilities! But, that's just my opinion. You two have a great time, and before I forget there's a magician performing in a few minutes!"  
"Okay, thanks," Bob said as he paid Carver for the tickets.  
When they were out of hearing range, Bob whispered,  
"Was it just me or was that guy kinda weird?"  
Ashley giggled. Bob glanced over and saw a game booth where you threw a ball and knocked down all the bottles. The prize...a cute fuzzy teddy bear.  
"Hey, want a teddy bear?" Bob asked.  
"A teddy bear? I love those!"  
With that, Bob walked over to the guy running the booth and got three balls. Aiming ever so carefully, he threw the first ball. WHAM! Bottles flew everywhere!  
"Nice throw!" Ashley complimented. The game worker was pretty impressed too.  
"You know, buddy," he said, "That's the first time tonight I've seen anyone do that on the first try. Here's a bear." He handed him a slightly big pink bear holding a rose. Bob handed it to Ashley.  
"Thank you," she said blushing.  
"No problem."  
They then heard the voice of Carver Benito on a microphone. He was standing on a platform stage covered by a curtain.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Are you ready for the evening's magic show?" he said cheerily.  
"Come on, let's go watch," Ashley said, grabbing Bob's hand and guiding him to a seat in the second row.  
"It is my greatest pleasure to present," Carver continued. "Marvin the Marvelous!"  
Everyone applauded and whistled approvingly. Bob leaned over to Ashley.  
"Marvin the Marvelous? What kind of corny stage name is that?"  
After Carver's introduction, a short man in a blue satin robe decorated with stars came out from behind the curtain and bowed to everyone. Bob thought his outfit looked similar to the one he himself had worn back in the 6th grade when he was pretending to be the "English- speaking Dutch kid", Yahoozi.  
The first thing Marvin did was pull his sleeves up to show that there was nothing in them and pulled a bouquet of flowers out of nowhere. He then turned the bouquet of flowers into a dove, which was turned into another dove, and then there were no doves at all. Bob rolled his eyes. Kid stuff, he thought.  
After several more tricks, Marvin brought out a really tall box for someone to stand in. Everyone figured it was for a disappearing act, and the audience ALWAYS approves of those. Bob almost laughed...it reminded him of when he played that ridiculous prank on T.J. Detweiller with one of those things.  
"I shall now need a volunteer," Marvin said. "Do not be afraid. I will only make you disappear for a few seconds."  
At first, everyone was relunctant. Sure, it was fun to watch but no one actually wanted to DO it...  
"I'll do it!" Ashley volunteered willingly. She'd always wanted to be in a magic trick and figure out how the magician did it.  
"Are you serious?" Bob asked.  
"Very good! Little lady with the pink shirt come on up!" Marvin exclaimed, glad someone actually volunteered for once.  
Ashley got up and walked up the stairs leading to the stage. Marvin shook her hand.  
"And what is your name, little miss?" he asked.  
"Ashley."  
"Lovely name. I will now make Miss Ashley disappear into the box and bring her back safe and sound!"  
The audience applauded, Bob loudest of all of course. Ashley stepped into the box and Marvin closed the door. He then said the magic words and knocked on the box three times and spun it twice while doing so. Bob was pretty anxious to see if the trick worked. Marvin opened the door and...Ashley was gone! Bob's heart almost leaped out of his chest to see that she wasn't in there--then he remembered that she was supposed to be gone. That crazy lover boy...  
"Oh, no! Where did she go?" Marvin feigned surprise. "I shall now bring Miss Ashley back with no harm."  
Marvin repeated the magic words and actions. Bob was practically falling off the chair to see if it worked. Marvin opened the door and...Ashley was still gone!  
The audience gasped and began to murmur amongst themselves about where she could be. Bob couldn't believe it. Marvin got a worried expression on his face and Carver was looking upset. Bob stood up out of his seat.  
"Hey, what did you to my girlfriend?!" he yelled to Marvin. The audience nodded their heads and asked similar questions.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure there is some explanation," Carver glanced at Marvin hopefully. Marvin looked sad for a minute, then put on a big smile.  
"Ha! I'm only kidding you, folks! I repeated the words that make her disappear, not the ones that bring her back!" Marvin explained. The audience calmed down and settled back into their seats. Bob collapsed in his.  
"NOW, I will bring her back," he said. This time Marvin chanted a different rhyme along with the spinning and the knocking of the box. He opened it, and there was Ashley standing there. Everyone clapped and cheered for her safety. Bob had a look of relief on his face. Marvin shook Ashley's hand again.  
"Thank you, Ashley. You did a splendid job." Marvin then turned to the audience. "Thank you, you've been a great audience! Have a wonderful night!"  
Everyone got up to go about doing other things about the carnival. Bob jogged over to Ashley.  
"Hey, that was pretty cool!" he said.  
"Yeah, but it was a little creepy," she answered. "I couldn't see where I was, it was so dark in there."  
"You know something?"  
"What?"  
"When I saw that you weren't in that box, I almost killed over with worry."  
Ashley started blushing again.  
"Um, what a sweet thing to say, I guess..."  
They walked down the pathway and Bob spotted this dumpy old building. The sign said: Haunted House...Enter If You Dare. Bob turned to Ashley.  
  
"Wanna go in the haunted house?"  
"I don't know," Ashley said, clutching her bear. "Won't it be scary?"  
"Nah, it's probably some dopey junk these guys threw together at the last minute," Bob assured her. "Of course, if it IS scary, I'll make sure the monsters don't eat you or anything."  
Ashley laughed. He was such a goofball!  
"Okay, let's go in."  
  
******************** 


	6. Carver's Carnival, Part Two

Disclaimer: Recess is the property of Walt Disney Productions, not mine. I just own Nicole Simpson (Yech!), some family members, and whoever else that's not on the show.  
  
Chapter Six: Carver's Carnival, Part Two  
  
Bob and Ashley slowly stepped onto the rickety old staircase leading to the house's entrance. Some really creepy music and sound effects were coming from inside, and Ashley pressed a little closer to Bob. The first thing they saw was this man sitting in a chair over in the corner.  
"What's so scary about THAT?" Bob scoffed.  
Suddenly the surrounding lights began to flicker rapidly and the man started jolting as if being electrocuted. Screams of pain echoed through the house. Ashley quickly shut her eyes tight and turned her head away. It kind of freaked of Bob as well and he sped up the pace a little bit.  
They came across a car and after a few seconds of trying to decide what it was there for, the car suddenly turned itself on and started honking its own horn. Ashley, scared to death, grabbed a hold of Bob's arm and pushed him to the next section. A small pool area was over in the corner and a huge alligator robot sprang up at them, which caused Ashley to let out a scream. To add to that, a crazy pirate came swooshing over their heads, laughing evilly as he went.  
They finally got to this one room that didn't have anything in it but a closed coffin lying on the ground. Bob and Ashley crept beside it, and it suddenly flew open and Dracula popped out. That did it for Ashley. She nearly ran Bob over trying to get out of there. Catching his breath, Bob said,  
"At least we haven't seen any clowns yet!" He absolutely HATED clowns.  
Bob spoke a little too soon. Almost as soon as he said it, a man in a clown costume appeared behind him holding a large bucher knife. Ashley saw it and she pointed at it fearfully, trying to tell Bob what was there, but not a word would come out. Bob realized what was going on.  
"There's something bad behind me, isn't there?" he asked. Ashley nodded.  
Bob turned slowly around, and for a minute he seemed to be in some sort of trance. The clown let out a little laugh and flashed the knife in the stream of moonlight coming in.  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Bob yelled, grabbing Ashley's hand and bulldozing the clown over to get to the door.  
The exit was just a few feet away, Ashley getting out first. Just as Bob was about to escape, the clown grabbed his foot, making him fall.  
"GET OFF OF ME!! GET OFF OF ME!!" Bob screamed. He could feel the clown's fingernails digging into his leg which just made him scream harder. Ashley saw what was going on, and although frightened, she ran over there and started beating the clown with her bear.  
"You let him go, you nasty circus creep!" she yelled.  
Finally, the clown gave up and let Bob go. Bob stumbled on his way out and turned to see the clown pull off its mask and rub its head.  
"Geez," he growled. "Do you always beat up on clowns like that?"  
"Do you always grab people's ankles like that?" Ashley snapped back. Presently, Carver Benito came running up to see what the commotion was.  
"What in blue blazes is going on here?" he asked.  
"This crazy lunatic nearly gave me a heart attack!" Bob accused.  
"Hey, kid, I was just doing my job!" the "clown" replied in self- defense.  
Carver looked over at his employee.  
"Norton, did you get carried away again? I many times to I have to tell ya, 'don't be so rated R'?!"  
"But boss--" Norton the "clown" whined.  
"No buts!" Carver interrupted. "The next time I hear of you actually grabbing someone or scaring them a little TOO silly, you're out of here!"  
"Yes, sir." Norton put his mask back on and slowly walked back into the shadows.  
"Sorry 'bout that, kids," Carver apologized to Bob and Ashley. "Sometimes the guys get a little bored and try to pull something stupid like that."  
"It's okay," Bob told him, even though it wasn't true. He was still a little shaken up by Norton's "prank". Just the thought of that thing touching him gave him the heebie-jeebies.  
"Glad to hear it," Carver said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a situation at the Ferris wheel...the brakes have jammed and the riders can't get off."  
Carver trotted off to take care of the problem. Ashley and Bob looked at each other and busted out laughing.  
"You should have seen your face when that alligator jumped out!" Bob teased.  
"Me? I wasn't nearly as scared of that as you were of that clown!"  
"Hey, you would've been scared, too! At least nothing grabbed you by the legs!"  
They laughed about it for awhile before saying anything else.  
"How 'bout we get out of here and go see a movie or something?" Bob suggested.  
"Sounds good to me," Ashley agreed. They started walking out of the park.  
"So-o-o...which movie?" Bob asked. "The School Of Rock? The Rundown?"  
"Under The Tuscan Sun?" Ashley interrupted.  
Bob had a feeling that that movie was some sort of chick flick, but he didn't want to press her into seeing something she didn't want to see.  
"Under The Tuscan Sun...okay."  
  
******************** 


	7. Under The Neon Light

Disclaimer: Recess is the property of Walt Disney Productions, not mine. I just own Nicole Simpson (Yech!), some family members, and whoever else that's not on the show.  
  
Chapter Seven: Under The Neon Light  
  
All was quiet in the movie theatre. Bob and Ashley were in the back row watching "Under The Tuscan Sun". Unlike Ashley, who was quite interested in the movie, Bob was a little bored. Sure it was a good movie, but it wasn't something he would normally see. Reaching into the bag of extra-buttery popcorn, he realized that there wasn't any left. Shoot. And there was a least an hour more of the movie left to watch. Bob leaned over to Ashley.  
"I'm gonna get some more popcorn, okay?" he whispered.  
"Okay," she answered, not taking her eyes off the screen.  
Bob got up and quietly left to go to the concession stand. Digging in his pockets, he found he had just enough to get another large bag of popcorn. Standing under the glowing neon light saying "Concessions", there seemed to be no one working and Bob went up to the stand. It was kinda nice not being in a line for once.  
"Hello?" Bob called softly, hoping a worker was nearby. "Anyone working here?"  
"Why, hello Bob," he heard a voice behind. He spun around a saw...  
"Nicole?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" He was getting very tired of seeing her snobby face everywhere he went.  
"Seeing a movie, duh!" she said. "I'm watching 'The Rundown'. How 'bout you?"  
"'Under The Tuscan Sun'," Bob told her.  
"Oh, that looked SO-O-O boring!" Nicole yawned. "Let me guess, it was HER idea."  
"Yeah, so? It's an okay movie."  
"I bet you'd rather be watching what I'm watching, hmmm?"  
Bob figured out what she was trying to do and he didn't like it.  
"Nicole, I am NOT going anywhere with you, even if it is just a movie," he told her firmly.  
"Geez, you don't have to get so upset! I was trying to be nice."  
"Well, you need to stop it. You're just jealous that I'm with Ashley."  
"Am I?" she said, raising one eyebrow.  
"Yeah, you are. Get a life and do something besides bother people. Now if you don't mind, I've got to--"  
He didn't get a word in after that, because Nicole had quickly grabbed his head and kissed him...  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ashley was still watching the movie. She noticed that Bob was taking a very long time getting the popcorn, so she got up and decided to see what the deal was. Walking out of through the doors, she headed for the concession stand. Rounding the corner, she stopped dead. No, it couldn't be...Bob and Nicole? Were they...kissing?  
"Oh my Lord," she said to herself. She only saw what was going on for a second, then quickly turned around and ran out the exit doors leading outside.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Bob, after getting over the shock of Nicole's kiss, pushed her away and wiped his mouth off. Was she crazy or something?  
"What on earth is wrong with you?!!" he yelled. "Don't you get it? I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU!!!"  
"SHE doesn't think so," Nicole said slyly. She had seen Ashley come out and see the kiss before running out.  
"WHAT!!" he said turning around. He saw the exit door shut. Oh, no... He turned back to Nicole.  
"You planned this," he accused. "You knew she was there and you kissed me anyway. Oh, man, I've got to find her and explain!"  
"Pffft! Like she'll believe you!" Nicole told him before he ran out to find Ashley.  
Bob quickly scanned the parking lot for her. He saw no sign of her anywhere. Perfect. Just perfect.  
"She couldn't have gone to far," Bob noted. "Now, if I were Ashley where would I go?"  
He suddenly came up with it. Of course! Where else would she go? With this thought, he jumped into his car and sped down the highway towards Third Street Elementary School.  
  
(lyrics from Marques Houston's "That Girl")  
  
If I wanted that girl  
  
Then I would be with that girl  
  
But that one ain't for me  
  
She's as fine as **** but she'll always be  
  
That girl  
  
Nothin' more than the girl  
  
No matter what she do  
  
She just can't be you  
  
Baba-a-ay...  
  
******************** I'm surprised people are actually reading this! Keep on reviewing!! 


	8. Sealed With A Kiss

Disclaimer: Recess is the property of Walt Disney Productions, not mine. I just own Nicole Simpson (Yech!), some family members, and whoever else that's not on the show.  
  
Chapter Eight: Sealed With A Kiss  
  
Ashley ran, blinded by her tears, until she found herself on Third Street. Ah, good ole Third Street. She remembered those days when she was younger and didn't have a care in the world. Now, she felt like her life had turned into a Stephen King novel. It was starting to get a little chilly out, and she wished she had brought her jacket along.  
She climbed the chainlink fence and landed on the grass of the playground. Things still pretty much looked the same. She saw the swings where Swinger Girl had tried so many times to go over the top, the bar that Upside-Down Girl hung on most of her elementary life, the old Ashley clubhouse, and of course... the junglegym. The same one that Bob had spent most of his time ordering people around as king. The same one that she had kissed him on so many years ago.  
Tears filled Ashley's eyes again just thinking that instead of kissing her, he was kissing that Nicole witch. Was she really blind to what was going on around her? Was she more naive than she thought? She walked over to the pile of tires that she and her friends had deemed a clubhouse.  
"Hmmm... looks like they exchanged the front door for a bigger one," she said to herself. It was now big enough for any adult to crawl into. The school board probably made them in case of emergencies, like someone getting trapped inside or something.  
Sighing, Ashley found nothing better to do than go inside and relive old memories. She sat on the little couch that was in there and cried.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Bob was racing down the road to Third Street. How could he have been so stupid! He should have known Nicole was going to pull something like that! He screeched to a stop in the school's parking lot. Jumping out of the car and climbing over the fence (which he found was a lot easier now than back in elementary), he started searching the playground. He remembered everything about that place like the back of his mind. Of course, he had to since he was king.  
"Now, if I were Ashley, where would I be," he said silently. Duh! In the Ashley clubhouse!  
He quietly made his way towards the old pile of tires in the corner of the playground.  
"Looks like they made the front door a little bigger," he noticed.  
Bob kneeled down and peered inside. It was pretty dark inside. He took a deep breath.  
"Ashley?" he asked softly. He heard something moving and he knew she was in there.  
"Ashley, is that you?" he asked again, a little louder this time.  
"What do YOU want?" she asked a little coldly.  
"I got worried and went looking for you," he started. "Listen, I know what you saw and I think you need to know that--"  
"That you think we should start seeing different people?" Ashley finished. "That you would rather be seen with Nicole in public than me?"  
"No, that's not what I was going to say," Bob told her. "I'm just trying to say that--"  
"Save it, Robert, I don't want to hear it!" Ashley sobbed. Bob heard her start crying. Boy, he felt crummy.  
"Um, okay. If you need me, I'll be around," he said.  
She didn't answer. Bob sighed, and walked back towards the parking lot. Then he stopped. He saw his old friend the junglegym standing as proud as ever. How he loved sitting on top of it and ruling all he surveyed! Not having anything better to do, he climbed on top of it. It felt SO good to be back up there! He spotted the battered chair that they had called a throne and sat in it. Still comfy even after all those years.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Ashley caught her breath and wiped her eyes. She started thinking-- maybe it wasn't Bob's fault. Maybe Nicole was to blame for all of this. She DID look like she was planning something at La Chateau earlier. Ashley could've slapped herself. She should've let Bob explain before blowing him off!  
"Maybe he's still here," she thought, crawling out of the clubhouse.  
  
She looked around and saw him on top of the junglegym. He looked like he was sitting down in his throne, probably feeling guilty for what happened. Ashley got this tight feeling in the pit of her stomach and climbed to the top.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Bob was slouched down looking at the stars. They were absolutely beautiful...  
"Hi," he heard beside him. He glanced over and saw Ashley, then ducked his head down. She walked closer rubbing her hands nervously.  
"Sorry I got mad. I guess I should have let ya explain," she told him.  
"It's not your fault," Bob sighed. "I shouldn't have even started talking to Nicole. Then maybe none of this would have happened."  
Neither of them said anything for awhile. Ashley started shivering from the sudden chill. Bob saw her and got up.  
"Here," he said, taking off his letter jacket that he'd put on in the car. "I was getting kind of hot anyway."  
Ashley smiled.  
"Thanks," she said, putting it on. She smelled the sweet fragrance of cologne on it.  
They looked out at the playground. So many memories...  
"Looks a lot smaller now, doesn't it?" Bob asked, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah, it used to look so big when we were little," Ashley added.  
A few more moments of silence ticked by and it was driving them both crazy.  
"Bob," said Ashley.  
"Ashley," said Bob at the exact same time.  
"You first," they said again. They laughed.  
"No seriously, you first," Ashley said after her giggles died down.  
"Ashley, I had no idea that Nicole was going to be there. I was as surprised as you was when she kissed me. If you had stayed a little longer you would have seen me push her away and tell her off."  
"Well, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," Ashley admitted. "I was just in shock I guess. I should've known you'd never do anything like that."  
"How 'bout we just forget Nicole and have some fun?" Bob suggested.  
"But I've got be home in twenty minutes," Ashley moaned.  
Bob looked at his watch. She was right... they only had twenty more minutes left to get her home.  
"Oh, yeah, well...I guess we'd best get going then, huh?" he said a little downheartedly.  
"Yeah," Ashley agreed. She turned to go, but then Bob said,  
"Uh Ashley?"  
"Yes?" she asked, turning back around.  
Bob stomach started doing major flip-flops.  
"I...uh..."  
"Bob, what is it?" Ashley asked, looking at him like he was nuts.  
Bob didn't finish what he was going to say. Instead he leaned over and kissed her. Okay, so the junglegym wasn't the most romantic place for a kiss, but it would have to do. Ashley was a little shocked by it, but she fell head-over-heels. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Who would've ever thought a boy's lips would be so soft...  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and parted her lips, slipping her the tongue. Gah, she'd never kissed like that before, and it was just wonderful. The night air seemed to be filled with music and everything was just...perfect.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Bob got Ashley home on time with minutes to spare. She was still a little dizzy from the kiss and light-headedly walked up the stairs to the front door. Bob gave her a quick kiss goodbye.  
"See ya later," he said with a cute grin.  
"Bye. I had a great time," Ashley said back.  
She watched him leave and drive off in his car, honking the horn as he went. Ashley let out a dreamy sigh when she heard her mom open the door.  
"Oh, honey, you're home!" she exclaimed. "Right on time too I see. Did you have a good time?"  
"Sure did," Ashley said, still looking in the direction Bob had driven off in.  
"That Robert. He seems like such a nice boy."  
Ashley walked into the house. She suddenly realized she still had on his jacket. Oh, well. She'd see him again. "See ya later" is what he said. Ashley looked at her mom.  
"He is a nice boy, Momma. A VERY nice boy."  
  
***********************************************  
  
(from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 soundtrack: Song: I Will Always Be With You)  
  
I will always be with you  
  
Makes no difference where  
  
Your heart takes you  
  
Even if we're apart  
  
Now we're joined at the heart  
  
Though our moment may be gone  
  
You and I will still leave on...  
  
I will always be with you  
  
I'll be by your side  
  
Whatever you do  
  
Other memories may fade  
  
But the ones that we made  
  
Are eternal as a star  
  
Now I'm part of who you are...  
  
And I'll be there with you  
  
In the sound of your laughter  
  
I'll be in the tears that you cry  
  
Cause the way you and I  
  
Have touched one another  
  
Doesn't end with good-bye  
  
I will always be with you...  
  
Like a guardian angel  
  
Constant and true  
  
When you're lost in the night  
  
And you can't see the light  
  
My love will see you through  
  
I will always be there  
  
You'll have me there  
  
I will always be with you...  
  
************************  
  
Oh how romantic!!! This has to be my favorite chapter!!! Thanks everyone for all the reviews! Now, I think I'll take a break from King Bob and Ashley A. for a while and work on my Hustler Kid/Spinelli fic...maybe. 


End file.
